


【切刚/NC-17】车

by NiganaIndicates



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiganaIndicates/pseuds/NiganaIndicates
Summary: 是 @暖渊 太太的作品 我只是代发





	【切刚/NC-17】车

**Author's Note:**

> 是 @暖渊 太太的作品 我只是代发

他们俩狼狈地滚倒在床上，战斗过后的硝烟味还没完全散开，甚至连腰带都没完全解下。不知道是谁先起的冲动，就在那声您辛苦了之后，是chase先扑上来的也不一定——他们俩在骑车回去的路上就一直心不在焉地互相偷瞄，chase一直提醒他“注意看路”，而他只是不屑地撇撇嘴撩一下头发，装作自己只是不经意地看一眼，把冲动和发红的耳尖一起藏起来，他以为chase不知道，一个机械生命体怎么会有人的情感？这是他坚持的理念，尽管他已经和chase开始交往了——他死不承认，可是雾子和进哥，包括特状课所有人都用那种看透一切的眼神看着他。最后他自己也不得不承认，他喜欢chase，想在chase遭到围攻时不顾一切地冲上去保护他，想拥抱他，想亲吻他。

而现在诗岛刚的愿望实现了。从他们同居的小房子的门关上那一刹那就犹如两头狼争夺王位那样纠缠在一起，相互较劲着接吻，牙齿相互碰撞，连舌头都死命绞在一起。chase嘴里还是那股熟悉的淡淡的机油味，诗岛刚舔舐得有点窒息，迷迷糊糊间他看见chase脸上未干的血迹——如果chase真的是个人，他现在嘴里会有血腥味吗？缺氧使得他有点思维跳跃，本来就快的思维在这一刻全部失控，他从chase嘴巴里的味道想到自己嘴巴里是个什么味，想到chase究竟能不能尝到味道，再想到刚刚那场战斗里chase挥舞信号斧的样子，该死的性感。然后在他缺氧晕过去的前一刻，chase放开了他。

然后两个人没有迟疑地再次吻到一起。chase作为机械生命体臂力上有着正常人所没有的优势，轻而易举就把诗岛刚抱起来抵在墙上接吻，诗岛刚在他怀里挣扎半天最后被吻得缺氧，趴在chase肩头闷闷地开口：“去床上。”

“我听说人类会改变做爱地点和姿势来增加做爱的乐趣，刚，我认为我们有必要试试。”

“闭嘴啊你这个机械生命体！你都是从哪学的这些啊！谁教你的？！是不是你被heart那帮人带坏了啊！”

“不，他们甚至没有告诉我如何与人交往，也没用告诉我怎么去爱人。”

“……啊总之快去床上！我不要在这里！也不要这个姿势！”诗岛刚的耳朵已经红的滴血，他想发火却发不出火，自从交往后他似乎总对这个紫色的死鱼脸家伙生不起来气，结束战斗后看见他嘴角的血迹也只是愤怒自己怎么没有及时赶到解围和暗自思忖前轮枪那一下力度太轻了。彼时他感到身后一空，chase的臂弯略微松了松，他看着眼前人的脸略微缩小，不知道哪来的劲他挣脱chase的怀抱，一转攻势把chase推倒在床上。

“你今天多危险你知道吗？！进哥在别处被别的roidmude拖住了，你一个人对抗那么多死神，你会死的！”诗岛刚拽着chase的领子冲他吼，“你不要命了？”

而他身下的人则平静地看着他，开口语气波澜不惊：“保护人类是我的责任，我赌上性命去完成它。”

“你可真是，不负责任啊……”诗岛刚保持着揪着领子的姿势不争气地哭了，“是，是你的责任，你现在还有一个责任就是不准死知道吗，我，雾子，进哥，还有特状课的大家，我们都不允许你死，知道吗？我们把你看成家人，我，把你看成恋人啊！”

“刚……”

“少废话快点脱衣服！”意识到自己一时情急说出了什么，诗岛刚的脸以肉眼可见的速度涨红了，chase还无法理解这是什么情况，但是他的大脑告诉他乖乖听话才是最好的选择，但是他又没法不去安慰刚，于是他一边直起身亲吻刚的脸一边伸手去解刚的衣服，几乎不费多少力地他就得手了，修长的手指探进刚的后穴，换来诗岛刚的一声急促的喘息。

“你干什么啊混蛋！”

这句话并不能算是一个完整的句子，句末的尾音因为主人的什么地方被触碰到而上扬，chase上道地摸出润滑剂——保护人类不受roidmude的伤害，刚的手也不闲着——他们现在坦诚相见了。

chase怎么都想不到刚会主动来抢他手里的润滑剂。

今天的诗岛刚一反常态，他脱的精光，分开腿跪在chase的腰上，挺直了腰，手上沾着润滑剂往自己的后穴里送。那些多出来的液体顺着他的腿往下流，有一些流到了chase身上，更多的顺着刚过分白皙的腿流到床单上，在chase心里晕染出一块冲动，火从那里烧起来，烧的roidmude心里一片火辣辣的痒。诗岛刚红着脸，仰着头，露出明显的喉结，大男孩刚刚成熟的标志就那么上下移动，带着点红，像一颗诱惑的苹果在朝他招手。诗岛刚，诗岛刚，这个名字在他脑子里盘旋，他看着诗岛刚开拓自己，因为时不时不小心擦到敏感点而急促地喘息甚至咬着牙不呻吟出声。鬼使神差地，他拿了润滑剂往手里倒一点，跟着探到诗岛刚身后，跟着他一起模仿性交的动作来回戳刺。害羞的男孩涨红着脸嘟囔了一句什么，他没听清，他只知道诗岛刚在他身上因为几根手指的玩弄颤抖着高潮，性器在他的小腹上喷出一点白浊，那一瞬间chase咬上诗岛刚的喉结，甜的，确实像苹果一样。

诗岛刚趴在chase怀里喘气，有些不甘地哼哼几声又坐起来，用还有些打颤的双手推了一下chase。

“刚？”

“哪来那么多废话，叫你躺下就躺下。”

chase乖乖躺好，接下来他惊诧地看见刚扶起他的性器，对准它缓缓坐了下去。

“刚！”

没有回答。粗大的性器涨得诗岛刚有些痛，他保持着坐下去的姿势有些慢地推进。诗岛刚喘着气，嘴角却浮起一丝挑衅的笑。chase心头一震，恶作剧般挺腰，这一下一下子让诗岛刚几乎尖叫出声，性器一口气顶到最深，chase停下来等着刚适应后穴的不适，换来的是刚的一记眼刀：“都说了给我乖乖躺好了！”

chase不再动作，他看着刚有些费力地动动腰，他想帮忙却再次被按下去，chase有些疑惑地张口：“为什么，刚？”

“因为我想要感受你活着啊！”诗岛刚用尽全身力气喊出这句话，自暴自弃般骑在chase身上开始上下操弄着自己。chase的那根物件对他而言还是有点大，忙碌的生活让两个人也没有太多时间像现在这样搞在一起，因此适应这个词还是有些要求过高了。诗岛刚根本不知道怎么调整姿势让他的敏感点正好被照顾到，只能在时不时的精准的摩擦中找寻那么一丝快感。他咬着自己的手腕尽量不发出声音，扭头发现chase还在看他，羞愤难当地扔了一个什么东西到他脸上：“别看！”

chase从善如流地接过那个东西扔到一边闭上眼睛，任由诗岛刚自己在他身上折腾着。诗岛刚的屁股又湿又热又紧，嫩肉变换着角度贴上来，那是没有多少性经验的男孩笨拙地变换角度试图让自己从这场性事里得到快感。他听着诗岛刚的喘息渐渐加快，似乎在拼命忍耐着什么，他有些担心地睁开眼，看着诗岛刚在他身上起伏，白皙的身体被情欲染上一层红，又被热度盖上一层薄汗，性器翘得老高，吐着清液，在主人的动作下一抖一抖。诗岛刚把自己操得熟透了，连贴着chase腰的大腿内侧都染上情欲的温度。他似乎是找准了角度，无师自通地挺腰，把那根性器吐出来又吞下去，仰着头张着嘴大口喘气，像濒死的鱼。那颗喉结又出现了，上上下下的动，不轻不重地戳得他心里痒痒。chase顾不得诗岛刚可能会生气，伸手掐住了诗岛刚的腰。

“chase！”

“我来吧，刚。”

chase伸手握住诗岛刚的腰，就着刚才的角度，一下一下对准似乎是那个点的地方狠狠地顶进去，一开始的速度不是很快，随着诗岛刚喘气的声音一点点变粗chase逐步加快了速度。诗岛刚在他手里不老实地扭动，几次软着腰要倒下去，又被chase扶起来，撑着chase的腰勉强才没倒在chase怀里。诗岛刚还在逞强，前倾着身体扶着chase的腰就是不在chase的攻击里倒下。他咬着下唇，一声也不出，chase听着他的喘息有点担心地停下，开口问他：“不舒服吗？你还好吧，刚？”

“少废话，继续，给我快一点……唔！”诗岛刚话音刚落就挨了一记重重的顶弄，逼出了一声呻吟，一怒之下又瞪了chase一眼，可惜这一眼配上他的表情与其说生气反而更像调情。chase伸手去把他的下唇从牙关间拯救出来，轻轻含住吮吸一会儿再放开：“你可以叫出来的，刚。”

“烦死了！要做就给我好好做啊！”

于是下一秒诗岛刚硬气不起来了，他被chase抱在怀里托起屁股被动地在那根凶器上上上下下，爽得浑身颤抖得倒进chase怀里。chase知道他不想叫，下身动作不停，一手扣住诗岛刚的后脖颈，把他拉进一个吻里。

chase知道诗岛刚快要高潮了，他的后穴死命夹紧他的性器，嫩肉一颤一颤地绞紧，尽管被chase的唇堵着但chase作为Roidmude异于常人的敏感度还是感受到诗岛刚的声带在忍不住颤抖——他叫不出来，chase贴心地用吻把他所有的声音堵在喉咙里——诗岛刚爽得甚至忘记去纠缠chase的舌头。诗岛刚的手在chase背后无意识地乱抓，常年握枪手指都起了一层茧子，chase心里一暖——他怕指甲伤到他，小心翼翼地不用指甲抓他。

等chase感到小腹一凉，才反应过来诗岛刚射在了他小腹上。他不再克制自己的欲望，狠狠一顶顶进最深处射在里面，随即感到诗岛刚阵脚大乱地挣扎着想脱离这个吻。chase没停手反而将他吻得更紧。他能感受到诗岛刚在低泣，不知道是爽的还是别的什么情感。他放开了怀里的男孩想亲亲他额头，大男孩捏紧了拳头一拳看起来就要锤在他肩膀上，真碰上他肩膀却收了劲，抬起那张挂满了眼泪和唾液的脸奶凶奶凶地还带着点哭腔瞪他，chase不知道为什么忽然就笑出来，再次凑上去吻他，小声说其实你也很爽对吧？诗岛刚脸通红地低声威胁他闭嘴，从他身上强撑着站起来，迈着发颤的步子就想往浴室走。chase在他身后看着白浊从他腿间流下，慢慢流到腿上，淫靡又色情，却没料到诗岛刚脚下一个不稳要摔倒。chase冲过去打横抱起诗岛刚，亲亲人额头说别逞强了，我抱你去浴室吧。

“烦死了！放开我我自己能走！”

“我的任务就是保护人类不受伤害，你也属于人类范畴，刚。”想了想他补上一句，“而且你还是我的恋人，雾子和进之介告诉我对待爱人要温柔，要细心呵护。”

“……烦死了你。”诗岛刚埋在chase怀里，半天闷闷地开口，“我也爱你，chase。”

 

 

后续：

诗岛刚没有参与这次的搜查，chase面对询问脸上是一贯的波澜不惊：“我们做爱了，他腰疼。”

特状课的人集体呛到，进之介一边给雾子递餐巾纸一边问：“刚没告诉你这是很隐私的事吗？？？”

chase看了一圈喷水的众人，微不可见地皱皱眉“没有。”

捂着腰趴在床上的诗岛刚打了个喷嚏，思忖着怎么和进之介开口把mad doctor要过来。


End file.
